Red Lies
by JisbonTiva
Summary: Lies get people in trouble. disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M for content in later chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this and please Review it! I'll post the next chapter soon! I know how it feels to be left hanging. Also I know this chapter is short but I figured since I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger i had to keep it this way! PLEASE REVEIW! **

Lisbon walked in to the bullpen, coffee in hand. "J-" she started, but then stopped as she realized that Jane was not there. She glanced over at his couch, sadness shining in her eyes. She sighed. There were only a few more papers left to fill out from…the incident. There was nothing left to say except at the trial. There was nothing that could prevent this from happening. Except lies. The lies that started everything. The lies that could end everything. The lies that got Jane in to the predicament he was in at this particular time.

Lisbon pulled the door to her office open. She sat down at her desk and took a sip of her slightly cold coffee and nearly spit it out.

"Cold coffee, there's nothin' like it," she said sarcastically and threw it into the trash. Suddenly, her computer beeped, signaling a new e-mail. Lisbon nearly jumped out of her seat and her hand automatically went to her gun. She'd been on edge ever since it happened.

That night she had felt totally helpless, there was nothing she could have done, nothing she could do now. Her thoughts raced trying to find a foothold before she broke down, but it was too late. Teresa Lisbon, fearless leader, broke down and started sobbing at her desk. Thoughts of everything they had been through together came rushing at her and she couldn't keep her walls up any longer. They came crashing down.

She sank to the floor, a heap of tangled emotions, just wanting to see Jane smile one more time, hug him, see him walking through the CBI. She would give anything for that.

She heard footsteps nearing her office and quickly stood up, and attempted to contain her tears. As the door opened, she turned away. She heard Cho's voice.

"Boss, the….person's here."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," she said, her voice shaking.

"Alright," Cho said as he left.

Lisbon sniffed and dried her face. She went outside to face the new Jane-less world.

As she stepped outside her office, she gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

**Did you like it? If you did-reveiw it! If you didnt-reveiw it! you may be confused now, but if you keep reading,youwont be**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry its beenso long. Review plz!**

5 DAYS BEFORE THE 'ACCIDENT'

Patrick Jane stood in the staff room, drinking his tea. He was dressed in his usual three-piece suit without a tie.

"Jane!"

He turned as he heard Lisbon's voice. "Yes?"

"Hightower wants to talk to you….There's something going on."

"Oh?" Jane followed her towards the office.

Hightower glowered at him from behind her desk.

"Jane. Sit. We need to talk." Her voice was tense and angry. As Jane sat, she stood up and a leaned over her desk. "What. The. Hell."

Jane looked at her with mock innocence.

"Don't give me that shit, Jane. You've fucked up before and it always seems to turn out but it is not going to this time. You are about to get your ass kicked out of the CBI. Explain what the hell you were thinking."

Jane opened his mouth to speak, but Hightower interrupted. "And don't give me any bullshit, I know that you know what exactly you did. Jane, this has some serious consequences coming at you and I hope to God they don't hit at full force." Then she noticed Lisbon. "You can leave now, Teresa."

"Boss, I-"

"Go," Jane said with a hint of some unusual emotion in his voice. Shame, perhaps?

Lisbon left, and as she turned to look back, she saw Jane stand up and shove something of Hightower's desk and throw his hands in the air. She could hear snippets of the shouting.

"I had no choice…understand…."

"Bull shit…You know very well you….."

"There was nothing else…"

"Do not even….I don't give a damn about…."

She widened her eyes in shock and walked away.

Jane walked into the bullpen an hour later.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"Nothing." As they reached her office she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him inside.

"You better tell me what you did to fuck up this time. I've seen you screw up before, and Higtower has been mad, really mad, but not nearly as mad as she was today. What is going on?"

"Lisbon…." He looked at her with a mix of sorrow and shame in his eyes, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Jane I-" She was cut-off as he pressed his mouth against hers. This caught Lisbon by surprise and she kissed him back, and started to close her eyes. Then she pulled away. "You're a bastard. Get out!"

"Lisbon wait," He kissed her again. She pulled away.

"No, Jane." He went in for another. "Wait, I think that-" He cut her off with yet another kiss. This time she relaxed, letting her eyes close, letting herself get swept away by none other than Patrick Jane. She stopped the kiss yet again, and turned away. "Leave…Just go…I can't do this…I just- Leave."

Patrick turned and left without saying a word.

3 MINUTES BEFORE THE 'ACCIDENT'

"You are off the case! Do not even try to explain yourself. Just leave! You bastard! And to think I—never mind. Just get out of here, you insufferable prick!"

"Lisbon, wait-"

"No Jane," she said more calmly. "I'm done waiting."

"Lisbon, please. I need to stay on the case, I—"

"You don't get to worm your way out of this. I can't even began to wonder what the hell you were thinking. Get out of here!"

"You'll be calling me soon."

Jane turned and walked briskly towards the exit. Lisbon sat down in his couch and sighed. _Oh shit_, she thought. _He's going to do something stupid._ She got up and started to run towards Jane.

Jane got into his car and drove angrily out of the CBI parking lot. He jerked the steering wheel hard as he turned into the street and nearly collided with another car.

Lisbon flung open the door just in time to see a black SUV slam in to Jane. The cars were enveloped in flame as the gas tank exploded.

Lisbon stopped and time began to go in slow motion. She was unaware of anything except the burning wreck. Everything else was just a blur of color. She was jolted back to reality when she heard the sirens wailing.

NINE HOURS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

Jane lay in a bed in ICU. There were multiple IVs and monitors hooked up to him, beeping steadily. He was heavily bandaged. Lisbon looked in through the glass as the nurse came up to her.

"Is he your husband?," the nurse asked sympathetically.

"What? Um, no,"

"Oh. Well, would you like to go in? You've been standing there for the past two hours."

"I..um..ok."

The nurse nodded to the door and Lisbon opened it. She walked over to Jane and looked down at him, brushing a lock of singed hair out of his face. It was a miracle he was alive, a miracle he only had a few minor burns. But, his lungs were smoke-damaged, and he a multiple internal injuries along with a few broken bones and a number of lacerations. She sat down beside him with slow movements, as if she would wake him.

"Dammit Jane," she said softly, taking his bandaged hand. She quickly let go when she thought she saw his eyelids flicker. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," she mumbled to herself. "Oh. You're not awake. Please wake up soon. We need you. I need you. Oh, Patrick," she stroked his face. Then, she noticed her watch. "Sorry, I have to go." She stood up and gently kissed his mouth, a silent tear falling from her eye. Then she left quickly so she wouldn't cry in front of Jane.


End file.
